


24 Hours

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: 24hours to spend together, But Love Nonetheless, Captivity, Erotic Games, F/M, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Introspection, It could be romance, Kissing, Making Love, Maybe - Freeform, Plot Twists, Sexy Times, Sort Of, Strawberries, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, What-If, Whipped Cream, but again with Killgrave there can't be fluff, but it's Killgrave we're talking about, even if he's such a hottie, maybe Jessica feels something, more so much more hot stuff to happen, never trust Killgrave, rating will increase, the fun begins, wicked love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: Piccolo plot twist del finale dell’episodio 1x9 ‘AKA Sin Bin’: Jessica non riesce a raggiungere Killgrave, quindi non può ancora rendersi conto di essere diventata immune al suo potere.E lui, che invece lo ha capito da tempo, trova un modo decisamente più creativo per rivelarglielo.-“Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”Prompt 11: Manette
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Kevin Thompson, Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave
Kudos: 8





	1. I: AKA I've had worse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nulla di tutto ciò mi appartiene, solo le idee folli che partorisce la mia mente insana ^^’

  
  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  
  
  
I: AKA I’ve had worse

Freddo.  
Sentiva molto più freddo di quando era uscita di casa.  
Come se avesse meno indumenti addosso.  
E sentiva qualcosa accarezzarle la pelle. Molta poca pelle, per essere precisi.  
Ed era un tessuto con cui aveva pochissima familiarità.

Che cosa era successo?  
Jessica ricordava solo di aver attraversato la strada, decisa a seguire quell’ultima soffiata che aveva avuto per trovare Killgrave.  
Perché doveva trovarlo. La stanza insonorizzata in cui lo teneva prigioniero, l’incontro deleterio di Kevin con i suoi genitori, quello che era successo. Il pulsante che aveva smesso di dare la scossa al momento più opportuno.  
Lo sfacelo totale. La libertà ritrovata e poi la fuga, senza che lei riuscisse a raggiungerlo, senza poter anche solo provare a fermarlo.  
Ferito, indebolito, forse anche un po’ spaventato e frastornato, ma era riuscito ad andarsene, portando il padre via con sé.  
Ed era tutta colpa sua.

Ecco perché, non appena era venuta a sapere che un uomo aitante, molto elegante e con un forte accento Britannico era stato avvistato vicino a un ristorante non lontano dal centro, si era precipitata al suo inseguimento.  
Però c'era stato quel dolore improvviso al fianco destro. Qualcosa che l’aveva colpita.  
Poi il buio e più niente, fino a quel momento in cui sembrava aver ripreso i sensi.  
O quasi.  
Non le era mai sembrato così impegnativo aprire gli occhi come in quel momento.  
Forse perché aveva troppa paura di farlo.  
Provò a portarsi una mano alla faccia, per stropicciarsela un po’, ma per quanti sforzi facesse non c’era verso che ci riuscisse.  
E lo stesso valeva per l’altra mano.  
“Oh, merda.”  
A quel punto gli occhi si sforzò di aprirli per forza.  
“Oh, merda.”  
A fatica girò il collo da parte a parte, confermando così quello che già temeva: manette che la imprigionavano a un letto.  
Manette speciali, a quanto pare, altrimenti perché mai non sarebbe dovuta riuscire a spezzarle?  
“Oh, merda.”  
Jessica aveva abbassato lo sguardo, accorgendosi di cosa aveva - o forse meglio dire non aveva - addosso.  
Un babydoll inguinale, in raso viola. con la parte laterale fatta di un intarsio di pizzi neri che con una trasparenza esagerata culminavano su tutto il decoltè, sorretto da delle spalline nere esilissime.  
Un outfit che lasciava davvero molto poco spazio all’immaginazione.  
Ma soprattutto un outfit in parte viola. Viola come le pareti della stanza. Viola come il copriletto.  
E lei quel colore poteva associarlo soltanto a una persona.  
“Oh, merda!”

Era così agitata che nemmeno si era accorta di una piccola telecamera nascosta fra le travi in legno del soffitto.

In un altro punto di quell’edificio, casa, o qualsiasi tipo di costruzione fosse, qualcuno la stava osservando.  
Non troppo lontano da lei.

“Oh bene, ci siamo svegliati, finalmente!” mormorò tra sé e sé Kevin.  
Fu lieto di constatare la difficoltà evidente della ragazza nel liberarsi da quelle manette comuni.  
Allora stava funzionando davvero.  
“Sta’ a vedere che Paparino allora qualcosa la sa ancora fare. Vorrà dire che aspetterò un altro giorno prima di mandarlo ad attraversare la strada bendato… o qualcos’altro di più stimolante!” considerò ad alta voce, alzandosi e lasciando la stanza dei monitor.

Mentre attraversava i pochi corridoi che lo separavano dalla stanza filmata, Kevin ripercorreva con la mente gli ultimi avvenimenti.  
Ricordava quando era arrivato al commissariato giusto in tempo per impedirle di fare quel gesto così sconclusionato di cui sapeva che lei poi si sarebbe pentita.  
Ricordava la soddisfazione di aver trovato quella casa, esattamente la casa dov’era cresciuta, impegnandosi per donarle esattamente lo stesso aspetto che aveva allora.  
Sarebbe potuto essere il loro nido d’amore perfetto.  
Ricordava la loro breve convivenza, forzata, ma non troppo. In fondo… lui non le aveva imposto niente.  
Ricordava cosa gli aveva proposto lei e lui l’aveva assecondata; si era fidato.  
Aveva provato a cambiare per lei, forse gli stava pure piacendo.  
Non si era dimenticato quel ‘Grazie’ da parte di quella signora, quando lui l’aveva salvata da quell’individuo mentalmente instabile che la teneva in ostaggio assieme ad altre persone.  
Un ringraziamento spontaneo, sentito e non scontato perché praticamente comandato.  
Qualcosa a cui non era affatto abituato.  
Certo, aveva provato anche a farlo suicidare quello scarto della società, ma no, Jessica non gliel’aveva permesso.  
Perché voleva che fosse un uomo migliore. E lui le aveva creduto. Pensava che se avesse intrapreso la buona strada, Jessica lo avrebbe guardato con altri occhi.  
Ma era stata solo un’illusione e l’ennesima cocente delusione.

Ricordava l’amaro risveglio in quella stanza asettica, riempita solo dall’acqua che gli arrivava alle caviglie, con Jessica che lo tormentava, facendogli rivivere in loop gli orribili momenti della sua insolita e infelice infanzia.  
Gli sembrava che lei quasi ci godesse nel vederlo stare così male.  
A volte se lo chiedeva chi fosse davvero il sadico fra loro due.

E a volte Kevin desiderava che il potere di Killgrave avesse effetto anche su se stesso.  
‘Uccidila!’. ‘Odiala!’. O anche solo ‘Dimenticala!’.

Kevin aveva passato giornate intere a imporsi queste cose davanti a uno specchio; urlando, piangendo, anche picchiandosi, nei momenti più disperati.  
Era stato tutto inutile.  
Lui Jessica, nonostante tutto, poteva soltanto amarla.  
Lei avrebbe continuato a spezzargli il cuore e lui a offrirle gli ultimi brandelli che ne rimanevano.

Forse poteva spezzare quel meccanismo. O almeno provarci.  
E non vedeva l’ora. I corridoi erano finiti. Una sola porta li separava.  
Era giunto il momento di aprirla ed entrare in scena.

“Sai, mia cara, le opzioni erano due.” esordì, facendo rimbombare i suoi passi in quella stanza, ma Jessica si era voltata nella sua direzione non appena aveva sentito la maniglia abbassarsi.

“O trovavo delle manette fatte con un titanio speciale all'interno di una miniera sperduta chissà dove... o trovavo il modo di levarti i poteri.” proseguì lui, avvicinandosi progressivamente.

Lei stava ancora elaborando quelle informazioni scioccanti per poter riuscire a rispondere.

“Tu cosa credi che abbia scelto? E poi il titanio è così dispendioso!” ridacchiò sardonico, sedendosi sul letto.

“Che cazzo mi hai fatto, bastardo psicotico?” sfuriò Jessica, strattonandosi e provando a calciarlo, ma non con la violenza che avrebbe voluto.  
In più, in quel particolare frangente, il solo piede nudo, privato del suo fidato anfibio, poteva fare ben poco.

Difatti Kevin rise, afferrando quella gamba ribelle.  
“La tua gioia nel vedermi è sempre commovente.” replicò, accarezzandole la caviglia con una delicatezza inaspettata.

Qualcosa di davvero piacevole, per quanto Jessica si sforzasse di non ammetterlo, soprattutto a se stessa.  
“Diciamo che ti ho voluto togliere quell’antipatico ingombro di dover salvare il mondo a ogni costo. Gentile da parte mia, non credi?” proseguì lui, senza smettere di accarezzarle la gamba, soddisfatto in cuor suo che lei non la ritraesse più.  
“Come? Come accidenti ci sei riuscito?” ringhiò lei, pungolandogli il fianco con la gamba libera, ma era riducibile a un solletico quasi piacevole.  
“Oh, ti dirò, è stato più semplice del previsto. Sono andato dal mio caro Paparino; a proposito, ancora grazie per averci fatto ritrovare!” la provocò, girandosi per guardarla con un’espressione fintamente commossa che le fece alzare gli occhi.  
“Va’ avanti!” lo spronò.  
“Sono andato da lui e gli ho detto ‘Ti concedo un break dal cercare di potenziare me; perchè non provi invece a indebolire la mia adorata Nemesi?’ E si vede che quell’attività deve averlo stimolato di più perchè tempo due giorni e se ne è uscito con questa sorta di vaccino annulla poteri. Ci sono dei vantaggi nell’essere il figlio di un genio della scienza!” le rivelò, godendosi il suo sussultare da terrorizzata.

“Ah, sì, giusto. Ho dimenticato di dirti che può fare effetto una sola volta e per non più di ventiquattro ore. Anche la miglior scienza ha i suoi limiti.” aggiunse, per completezza di informazioni, tutto sommato godendosi anche il ritrovato sollievo della ragazza.

“Ventiquattro ore hai detto?” chiese conferma lei, con tono secco.  
“Né un’ora in più, né una in meno.” assicurò lui. “Poi è stato solo questione di catturarti, ma ho fatto credere a un veterinario volenteroso che eri una puledra da ammansire … beh, non che questo paragone si discosti molto dalla realtà!” ridacchiò, guadagnandosi un altro calcio alle costole, anche se per nulla doloroso. “E devo dire che il ragazzo ha avuto una mira eccezionale con tutto quel tranquillante. Sei finita a terra al primo colpo!” ridacchiò al ricordo. “Poi ti ho fatta portare qui e ti hanno somministrato il vaccino, non più di mezz’ora fa; se ci tieni a saperlo. E fa effetto fin dai primi minuti.” la informò, alzandosi dal letto.

Jessica fu quasi contrariata… non perché si fosse allontanato, ovvio. Era che.. ecco sì, da seduto vicino a lei poteva controllarlo meglio, si convinse che era così.

Si insospettì quando lo vide lasciare proprio la stanza, anche se fu di ritorno pochi minuti dopo, tenendo in mano una siringa con dentro un liquido.

“Non hai detto che me lo si può somministrare una sola volta?” si allarmò lei, strattonando invano le manette nuovamente.  
Allora stava puntando a torturarla, altro che carezzine piacevoli sulle gambe!  
Questi furono i pensieri che le passarono per la testa, mentre si metteva sulla difensiva, come poteva… vista la situazione che giocava completamente a suo sfavore.

“Oh no, questo non è per te.” la scombussolò lui con la sua risposta. “Quello che papà ha creato è un generico fluido annulla poteri, che agisce su qualsiasi individuo che ha dei poteri. Guarda caso io li ho e voglio mettermi al tuo stesso livello.” disse, facendo uscire qualche goccia dall’ago, prima di iniettarlo nel muscolo deltoide del suo braccio destro. “Senza più poteri. Per ventiquattro ore, proprio come te.” disse, allontanandosi per buttar via la siringa ormai svuotata. 

Non era stupido. Anche se lei era ammanettata, non gli avrebbe mai lasciato un’arma così pericolosa a disposizione.

Quando rientrò nella stanza, la trovò con la stessa espressione di stupore.

“Non te l’aspettavi, eh?” sorrise lui, risistemandosi la camicia blu, prima di infilarsi nuovamente l’adorata giacca viola.

“Non puoi averlo fatto sul serio!” berciò lei, dando libero sfogo alla sua innata diffidenza.  
“Per quel che ne so, potresti benissimo esserti iniettato un banalissimo vaccino antinfluenzale!” gli rinfacciò.

“Ah, è così? Non mi credi? Non pensi che per una volta voglia giocare ad armi pari? Metterci allo stesso livello? Non credi che io stia cercando una sorta di connessione con te?” le domandò lui, con un’inflessione di amarezza nella voce.

“No!” fu la lapidaria risposta della ragazza.

In fondo lui l’amava anche per questo.

Se la sua piccola voleva giocare, allora avrebbero giocato.

Si avvicinò nuovamente a lei, con l’aria più minacciosa che riuscì ad assumere.

Un brivido percosse la schiena di Jessica, che però affrontò il suo sguardo.

Lui la fissò a lungo coi suoi grandi occhi,scuri e misteriosi, in silenzio, in modo quasi ipnotico e poi parlò.

“Morditi la lingua fino a tranciartela via.” ordinò, quasi serafico.

Jessica lo fissò con occhi sbarrati, terrorizzata da quel comando, sadico al punto giusto da essere nelle corde di Killgrave.  
Questo prima di accorgersi di un fatto non irrilevante.  
Lei a quel comando terribile non aveva la benché minima voglia di obbedire.

“Ma… allora…” borbottò lei, allibita.  
“Mi credi, ora?” le sorrise affabile lui, provando a sfiorarle una guancia; ma senza stupirsi troppo quando lei si negò spingendosi indietro, fino a toccare il muro con le spalle nude.  
Era ancora troppo presto.

Certo che il muro era così freddo, ruvido e inospitale, mentre le sue braccia avrebbero potuto accoglierla in un caldo abbracc…  
No, Jessica Jones non poteva fare questi pensieri!

“Perché mai avresti fatto una cosa del genere?” cercò di metterlo con le spalle al muro.  
Beh, in senso figurato, almeno, dato che da lì al momento lei non poteva muoversi.

“Per metterci a nudo…” replicò lui. “Okay, tu più letteralmente di me… “ ridacchiò, lanciandole un’occhiata di notevole apprezzamento.  
Jessica si ricordò di quanto poco fosse vestita e arrossì all’istante.  
“Taci, bastardo pervertito!”  
“Piano con le parole! E poi chissà mai mi tolga i vestiti anch’io per lasciare meno in imbarazzo te!” sogghignò lui.  
“Porco schifoso, stammi lontano!” ringhiò lei, strattonando le manette con violenza, fino a lacerarsi lo strato più in superficie dei polsi.  
“Così finirai solo per farti male.” le massaggiò i polsi lui, senza fare nient’altro che non fosse guardarla, senza più battutine, senza più doppi sensi, senza più maschere.  
“No, Jess, credimi, sono serio. Voglio ricominciare con te. Un nuovo inizio. Qualcosa che non abbiamo mai fatto. Finora hai conosciuto solo Killgrave, ma se ti presentassi Kevin Thompson? Lui non può importi niente, però è un ragazzo simpatico, magari ti fa ridere e passare una bella serata.” mormorò, riuscendo a strapparle un sorriso.  
“E tu perché non mi presenti Jessica? Non l’eroina instancabile che deve sempre pensare a tutti… ma la ragazza che sotto tutta quella scorza dura ha una gran fragilità. A lei chi è che ci pensa, me lo dici?”  
Per un attimo Jessica si chiese se davvero Killgrave si fosse tolto i suoi poteri, perché quel discorso le stava facendo effetto.  
Probabilmente quello era semplicemente Kevin e la parlantina efficace che doveva aver avuto da sempre.  
E quello strano gioco che lui aveva innescato,così innocente e innocuo, almeno apparentemente, lei cominciava ad avere una gran voglia di assecondarlo.

Del resto, non aveva molte alternative. Provare a ribellarsi e scappare era impossibile, senza i suoi poteri.  
E se lo avesse fatto, Killgrave, Kevin o chiunque diavolo lui volesse interpretare in quel momento, non avrebbe reagito tanto gentilmente.  
Tuttavia, in questo c’era una novità importante: Killgrave, almeno per il momento, non poteva ordinarle più alcunchè.  
Non aveva più paura di lui. Questa era una sensazione alla quale le sarebbe piaciuto abituarsi.  
Del resto tutte le sue ricerche delle settimane precedenti avevano convogliato sul passato di Kevin.  
E ora Kevin poteva averlo lì con lei per ventiquattro ore, senza interferenze da parte di Killgrave. Poteva scinderli e concentrarsi solo su uno di loro.  
In fondo, alla fine di un ragionamento contorto, poteva considerare Kevin la prima vera vittima ufficiale di Killgrave.  
Perchè non concedergli una chance?

“Te la sei tranciata via sul serio la lingua?” la distolse lui dai suoi pensieri, dato che si era chiusa in un silenzio più o meno lungo.

“Okay. Questa cosa delle ventiquattro ore di normalità … beh, ormai ventitré per me. Ci sto.” replicò lei, con tono freddo e distaccato.

Per lui andava già bene così e sorrise in risposta.

“Non te ne pentirai.” mormorò.  
“Me ne sto già pentendo!” sbuffò lei. “Anche perché non mi aspetto chissà che gran serata. Dubito che Kevin mi porterà fuori a cena da qualche parte, no?” aggiunse, con un leggero strattone alle sue manette, giusto per ricordargli la situazione in cui verteva.

“Tu mi sottovaluti!” le fece l’occhiolino lui, sparendo un’altra volta.

Ci mise circa una ventina di minuti per tornare, reggendo delle buste con cibo d’asporto.

“Se non puoi portare la ragazza fuori a cena, porta la cena fuori dalla ragazza.” spiegò, estraendo i vari contenitori di cartone. “Il Cinese piace anche a te, dopotutto, no?”

“Proprio il Cinese? Sicuro che non ti rievoca brutti ricordi… di qualche sera fa?” lo provocò lei.

“Sì, ma i ricordi sono fatti per essere rimpiazzati da altri migliori.” fece spallucce lui, aprendo gli spaghettini di riso con verdure. “Sì, è vero, ho ordinato del cibo, ma non ordinato-ordinato… chiesto con annesso pagamento, come fanno la maggior parte delle persone!” chiarì con un’espressione innocente.

Jessica si lasciò sfuggire una risatina.  
“Hai ragione, te lo riconosco: Kevin è un ragazzo simpatico, che mi fa ridere.” gli sorrise.

“E del quale ti puoi fidare. Vedi?” disse, prendendo con le bacchette una porzione di spaghettini e mangiandola davanti a lei. “Niente di avvelenato. Io non sono te.” sentenziò e, anche se in tono calmo e gioviale, aveva comunque scoccato la sua frecciatina.

Lei non ribatté, sapeva che non le conveniva, ma preferì concentrarsi sul cibo.  
In effetti erano quasi le dieci di sera e stava morendo di fame.

“Bene, allora mangiamo.” propose lei. “Nessuna chance che tu mi possa liberare per farlo, vero?” tentò, usando un tono mellifluo e sbattendo i suoi grandi occhi da cerbiatta, un incantevole compromesso tra il verde e il nocciola.  
Ma con lui non attaccò.  
“Spiacente, ma non posso fidarmi a tal punto. Anche così, senza i tuoi poteri, con una bacchetta cinese in mano potresti essere pericolosissima!” si giustificò lui, sedendosi nuovamente sul letto.  
“Come mi conosci bene!” ghignò lei.  
“Nessuno ti conosce meglio di me, Jessica.” sussurrò lui, di nuovo serio, senza giochetti e lei non disse nulla.

“Hai ragione, sei ammanettata, però devi mangiare.” riepilogò, tirandosi su a sedere, con la schiena appoggiata al muro, accanto a lei, con in mano il cartone degli spaghettini, ancora fumanti e dal profumo assai invitante. “Vediamo di risolvere il problema!” sorrise, prendendo con le bacchette un’altra piccola porzione e portandola alla bocca della ragazza.  
“Oh, cazzo, davvero vuoi metterti a imboccarmi?” alzò gli occhi lei, uno dei pochi movimenti che le erano concessi. “Così suona troppo come un primo appuntamento!”  
Lui si mordicchiò l’angolo destro della bocca, scrutandola.  
“E se anche fosse? Sarebbe una cosa tanto brutta?”ribatté, riprovando a imboccarla.  
“Ho avuto di peggio!” si arrese lei con un piccolo sbuffo, prima di accettare quell’offerta, ripetutamente.

Kevin era geloso di quelle bacchette e di come le labbra morbide e carnose della ragazza le lambivano vogliose.  
Non sapeva se lo facesse di proposito, ma Jessica accompagnava ogni boccone masticato con un leggero gemito di approvazione, socchiudendo gli occhi per assaporarlo meglio.  
Quella sola visione gli dava come la sensazione che i suoi pantaloni di alta sartoria si fossero fatti improvvisamente e insopportabilmente più stretti.  
E il pensiero di poter sostituire quelle stupide bacchette e quello stupido cibo con qualcosa di decisamente più appagante per lui…. ooooh, quello gli faceva girare la testa.  
La sua Jessica.  
Doveva avere pazienza. Se si fosse giocato bene le sue carte forse quello scenario non sarebbe stato poi così improponibile.  
E lui sapeva che se le stava giocando benissimo.

Finito il primo cartone, che si erano divisi come i bravi amici che non erano mai stati; Kevin si alzò.

“Hey, guarda che io ho ancora fame!” protestò la ragazza.  
Forse non era solo il cibo che reclamava, ma anche la sua vicinanza.  
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, nemmeno sotto la più atroce delle torture, ma farsi imboccare da Kevin era stata un’esperienza piacevole … e pure altamente sensuale.  
Qualcosa non le tornava. Sensuale?!  
Forse il bastardo qualcosa nel cibo doveva averlo messo; lei non poteva né soprattutto doveva sentirsi così.

“Oh ma lo so bene, Jessica, me lo ricordo quanto tu sia insaziabile!” scoccò la sua ennesima frecciatina, guardandola in un modo che le causò una sensazione inaspettata giù al basso ventre, un calore che lui non avrebbe dovuto farle scaturire in alcun modo.  
In un certo senso gli fu grata che sotto a quel babydoll striminzito si fosse degnato di lasciarle almeno le sue mutandine.

Seguì con lo sguardo la causa di quella sua confusione mentale e ora anche fisiologica, vedendolo chinarsi verso qualcosa che c’era in fondo alla stanza, che finora le era sfuggito: un mini frigo bar.

“Che cena è se non si beve un po’?” disse, estraendo una bottiglia che lei non stentò a riconoscere.  
“Champagne? Per del semplice cibo Cinese?” scoppiò a ridere lei. “Oh, andiamo, è un tale spreco!”  
“Con te nulla è uno spreco. Mai.” mormorò suadente, capendo però che doveva cambiare tattica. “E comunque, sì, ho immaginato che avresti preferito delle rozze birre!” aggiunse, mostrandole delle lattine.  
“A me piace il rozzo!” sentenziò lei, mentre lui tornava al letto, stappandone una e inclinandogliela affinchè lei potesse berla, per poi prenderne un sorso anche lui.  
“E dài, snob del cazzo che non sei altro, ammettilo che è buona!” lo prese in giro lei.  
“Ho avuto di peggio!” le rubò la sua risposta precedente lui, facendola sorridere.

Ripresero a mangiare. Fu la volta del pollo alle mandorle, somministrato nello stesso modo, come tutto il resto delle porzioni, finché giunsero all’ultimo gambero al curry rimasto.  
“Dammelo!” gli intimò Jessica.  
“Non vedo perché dovrei… hai mangiato a sufficienza.” fece il prezioso lui, prendendolo fra le bacchette e rigirandolo più volte.  
“Perché mi tieni qui, prigioniera e debilitata!” tentò lei, facendo un’espressione avvilita.  
Kevin scoppiò a ridere.  
“Oh, ma fammi il piacere! Ti sto offrendo una serata migliore di quella che passeresti rinchiusa a ubriacarti in quella bettola che ti ostini a chiamare ufficio!” la punse sul vivo.

“Jessy, Jessy, dovrai essere molto più convincente di così…” scosse la testa lui, divertito, prendendo il gamberetto e avvicinandosi al volto della ragazza. “Dimostrami quanto ci tieni ad averlo!” la provocò, infilandosi quel gamberetto fra i denti per tutta la lunghezza e sporgendosi ancora più verso di lei.  
Jessica si avventò sulla sua bocca, rubandogli il prezioso bottino.  
Se lo mangiò di gusto, ma poi fece l’errore di guardare Kevin e lo sguardo carico di elettricità che si scambiarono annullò la razionalità della ragazza.

Tornò su quella bocca da mordere, per un bacio che sapeva di curry e di passione. Lui all’inizio preferì assumere un ruolo passivo, dischiudendo le labbra e concedendole quell’accesso che lei domandava insistentemente, lasciando che ritrovasse quella familiarità di tutti i momenti intimi che avevano avuto. Quando decise che lei aveva esplorato a sufficienza, si rese molto più partecipe, battagliando con la lingua della ragazza, passandogliela fra i denti, sopra il palato, mordicchiandone le labbra.

Avrebbe voluto prenderle il viso fra le mani, lui che poteva, accarezzarle i capelli, stringerla più a sè, ma preferì rimanere in quella condizione di assoluta parità e lasciare che fossero solo le loro bocche a stabilire quel focoso contatto.

Quando si separarono, lui sogghignò, posandole un bacio fin troppo affettuoso sulla punta del naso.

“Piccola, io credo che siamo pronti per il dopocena.”

TBC


	2. II: AKA A nice evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things become a lot hotter...

  
_Grazie infinite a chi ha letto la prima parte, anche se mi rendo contro che su questo fandom ormai non c'è quasi più nessuno ^^'  
Io e il mio pessimo tempismo nello scoprire le cose XD  
E mille grazie per i Kudos <3   
Ecco che intendevo per rosso.. ehmm ehemm..._   
  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  
[](https://it.imgbb.com/)  
  


**II: AKA A nice evening**  
  


Jessica non parlò, si spinse ancora contro la sua bocca, cercò i suoi baci volutamente, ingaggiò nuove battaglie con la sua lingua, mordicchiò nuovi punti delle sue labbra con i denti, ma voleva di più.

Tracciò una scia di baci umidi che dalle guance scolpite scesero verso il mento, per poi raggiungere l’inizio della gola.

Peccato che trovò ad ostacolarla la giacca e la camicia che ancora lui indossava.

“Kevin?” lo chiamò.

Lui la guardò sconvolto, perchè nella sua voce aveva avvertito qualcosa che non c’era mai stato prima, da quando aveva posato i suoi occhi su di lei per la primissima volta.

Nel tono di voce di Jessica c’era racchiuso desiderio.

“Sì?” si limitò a rispondere lui.

“Io credo sia giunto il momento che tu mi faccia sentire un po’ meno in imbarazzo!” lo esortò lei, alludendo al discorso provocatorio che lui le aveva fatto in precedenza.

Lui sorrise, togliendosi la giacca e cominciando a sbottonarsi la camicia.

“Oh, non sia mai che io ti faccia sentire troppo in imbarazzo!” ammiccò lui, arrivando anche all’ultimo bottone.

Stava per sfilarsela, ma lei lo fermò.

“No, tienitela su aperta, lo preferisco!” sentenziò lei.

Lui obbedì, poi la guardò con fare confuso.

“Un momento. Ora sei tu che dai ordini a me?”

“Oh, ti prego, come se ti stessi davvero lamentando!” ribatté lei, strappandogli un sorriso, prima di baciarlo nuovamente.

Se continuava a baciarlo in quel modo ingordo, vorace e impaziente, Kevin sentiva che avrebbe potuto obbedire a qualsiasi suo comando.

E stava per arrivarne uno che sarebbe stato più che lieto di eseguire.

“E non credere che basti così. Io mi sento ancora veramente tanto in imbarazzo. Via quei pantaloni!” comandò la ragazza.

A Kevin non restò che esaudire anche quella richiesta.

“Just do it?” lesse con tono sarcastico lei, alludendo alla scritta azzurra, rosa e immancabilmente viola di quei boxer morbidi che gli arrivavano fin sopra il ginocchio, neri con sprazzi di quegli stessi colori della scritta, e uno swoosh che rendeva quella marca inconfondibile.

“Sei subliminale anche nell’intimità?” continuò a prenderlo in giro lei.

“Beh mi sembravano adatti.” sorrise lui. “E poi mi sembra che su di te stiano facendo effetto.” la punzecchiò, notando come lo stava guardando.

.

Jessica poteva anche esser stata privata dei suoi poteri, ma la sua consueta agilità le era rimasta, ecco perchè sollevò di colpo entrambe le gambe, ma soltanto per arpionarlo al punto vita e tirarlo più a sé.

“Vieni qua, Mr. Just-do-it!” quasi ringhiò, stringendo ancora di più le gambe attorno a lui, fino ad avere il suo bacino pressato contro il centro della sua femminilità, strusciandosi contro insistentemente più e più volte.

Lo stava facendo impazzire.

“Jeeeeessica, che … che fai?” boccheggiò lui, in evidente difficoltà.

Non era mai stata così focosa nemmeno quando era sotto il suo controllo.

“Passo una bella serata…” mormorò lei, tirandosi su con un agile colpo di reni per cercare le sue labbra per l’ennesima volta, con l’intento di dargli un breve ma intenso bacio, a cui seguì un morso sul collo, ora che finalmente aveva l’ambito accesso.

Non ci andò affatto leggera, lasciando un vistoso segno dei denti.

Perché sapeva che a Killgrave piaceva anche così.

“Cazzo!” gemette lui, avvertendo uscire del liquido preiaculatorio.

Forse i suoi boxer erano irrimediabilmente rovinati, ma in quel momento gliene importava ben poco.

“Oddio, Jess!” spinse la testa all’indietro, schiavo del piacere, con la ragazza che era passata a torturargli il capezzolo sinistro, il suo più sensibile, se lo ricordava.

Alternava succhiate a leggeri mordicchiamenti, più quel giochetto di lingua attorno alla ruvida e scura areola, che lo stava spedendo in orbita.

Jessica provò a scendere oltre, cospargendo baci sui suoi addominali; ma strattonando un altro po’ le manette, cercò di fargli presente quanto quella posizione scomoda la ostacolasse.

“Mi spiace, ma più di così non posso fare…” commentò, con aria desolata, sperando che lui capisse l’antifona.

Ma Kevin non la capì o, per essere più precisi, non volle capirla.

“Ohh, ma non importa, mia cara, c’è così tanto che posso fare io!” replicò lui, baciandola con tanta irruenza da levarle quasi il fiato.

A costo di morire di asfissia, Jessica in cuor suo si augurò che lui non smettesse mai.

Killgrave poteva anche essere un sociopatico violento, malvagio e spietato, ma baciava da dio e questo Jessica se lo ricordava bene.

Salì a cavalcioni su di lei, riempiendosi le mani dei suoi seni ancora intrappolati nel pizzo.

Si rigirò delicatamente fra le dita il capezzolo destro mentre applicava dei leggeri pizzicotti alla mammella sinistra.

Ora era Jessica a non capire più niente, apprezzando anche il morbido tocco sulla sua pelle degli orli della camicia in filo di scozia, lasciata aperta come voleva lei, ma fu ancora più difficile resistere quando una mano si liberò per strisciare lungo la sua coscia nivea e setosa e infilarsi sotto al babydoll.

“Keeeeeevin...” si lasciò andare a un gemito che aveva tutti i connotati di una chiara supplica.

Un dito. Bastò un solo dito a zittirla, un indice che si era mosso scaltro, oltrepassando il bordo orlato dei suoi slippini per poi infilarsi nella sua intimità già piacevolmente inumidita; cosa che gli fece scattare un moto d’orgoglio.

Aveva già ritrovato una sua zona erogena, del resto il suo corpo tante volte era diventato una mappa del piacere e lui si ricordava ancora come e quanto muoversi.

E quel dito che continuava a spingere avanti e indietro dentro di lei, in modo frenetico la stava facendo decollare.

Kevin poteva capirlo dalla sua espressione sconvolta, coi capelli tutti scompigliati che per metà le ricadevano sulla faccia, gli occhi semichiusi e il labbro inferiore morso al punto da farlo sanguinare.

E lui, quella goccia color rubino che le adornava l’angolo destro della bocca, si chinò a leccargliela via, come se si stesse abbeverando al Sacro Graal.

Poi le dita divennero due e lo sconvolgimento della ragazza aumentò, ancora di più quando lui ne invertì la posizione.

“Oh cazzo, sììììì!” urlò lei, attendendo anche un terzo dito, che però non arrivò mai.

Anzi, sentì bruscamente ritrarsi anche gli altri due e riaprì gli occhi per confrontarsi con il sorrisetto compiaciuto e beffardo della sua Nemesi che si godeva la sua espressione confusa e insoddisfatta.

“Che bastardo! Sei il solito sadico torturatore!” ringhiò lei, anche se ancora un bel po’ sconvolta dal quasi orgasmo che le aveva procurato.

“Certe cose non cambiano mai, mia cara.” ghignò lui, posandole un casto bacio sulle labbra.

Si sdraiò vicino a lei, posando la testa sulla sua spalla, mentre le accarezzava con reverenza il babydoll, per tutta la sua assai poca lunghezza.

Forse ci voleva quell’interludio di tenerezza per attenuare almeno temporaneamente l’incendio che stava divampando fra di loro.

“Sai, questo babydoll l’ho scelto con cura maniacale e trovo che sia perfetto: viola e nero. I colori che più ci rappresentano. Siamo noi.” mormorò e lei si ritrovò ad annuire.

“Riguardo a prima…” proseguì lui. “Ricordati che non ho alcun controllo su di te. Non ho ordinato io ai tuoi capezzoli di inturgidirsi, non ho comandato io al centro della tua femminilità di bagnarsi, non ho imposto io ai tuoi respiri di diventare sempre più ansimanti o ai tuoi baci di farsi sempre più esigenti.” riepilogò.

Di nuovo nessuna parola da parte della ragazza, anche se arrossita a vista d’occhio, ma solo un breve cenno di assenso.

“Sono tutte reazioni naturali e bellissime che hai avuto verso di me. È chimica, la nostra chimica, Jessica.” le spiegò, con lei che lo ascoltava, fissandolo coi suoi grandi occhi spalancati, segno che lui stava avendo la sua completa attenzione.

“Quindi… non è uno stupro, vero?” perorò la sua causa l’uomo.

“No, non lo è.” ammise Jessica, seria come poche altre volte lo era stata.

Lui le rivolse il più dolce e riconoscente dei sorrisi, accarezzandole i capelli.

“Questo volevo sentirti dire!” commentò soddisfatto, scostandosi da lei per alzarsi dal letto.

“Ma come, abbiamo già finito?” si lasciò sfuggire lei.

Del resto le rimanevano circa ventun ore ancora e la prospettiva di trascorrerle lì non la disgustava più così tanto.

Kevin scoppiò a ridere.

“Finito?! Tesoro, guarda che abbiamo solo iniziato!” la rassicurò lui, mentre raggiungeva il frigo bar.

“Solo che pensavo… perchè accontentarsi di una bella serata quando ne puoi avere una meravigliosa?” aggiunse, facendo ritorno da lei con una ciotola ricolma di fragole, già private delle foglie e pronte da mangiare, un tubetto di panna montata spray e lo champagne con secchiello del ghiaccio per tenerlo in fresco, accompagnato da due flute.

“Wow. Ora sì che lo champagne ha il suo perché!” ammiccò lei, compiaciuta quando lo vide riprendere il suo posto sul letto.

Kevin prese la panna montata, agitandola e levando il coperchio.  
  
“Certo che… della volgare panna presa a un supermercato… non è da te!” lo prese volutamente in giro lei, facendolo ridere.  
  
Perché c’erano stati dei momenti così, quando lui la lasciava libera, non soggetta al suo controllo, per lo più quando erano tranquilli e quella era la stessa giocosità di quei tempi che stava riaffiorando.  
E lui non poteva che assecondarla.  
  
“Mi è passato per la mente di farne ordinare appositamente una dalla più prestigiosa pasticceria Francese… ma poi mi sono ricordato che a qualcuna piace rozzo!” la provocò lui.  
  
“Oh sì, baby, puoi dirlo forte! Avanti, spara!” lo invitò lei, aprendo la bocca.  
Lui le si avvicinò, premendo il tasto per spingergliene una spumosa porzione in bocca, per poi attaccarla con i suoi baci.  
  
“Stai rivalutando il rozzo anche tu, vero?” sorrise lei.  
“Tu mi apri sempre nuovi mondi, Jessica!” replicò lui, ripetendo il procedimento, con un bacio ancora più approfondito.  
  
“Permettimi però di accompagnarlo anche all’elegante” rettificò lui, liberando la bottiglia di Champagne dalla gabbietta, per poi stapparla e versarla nelle due flute.  


In qualche modo Jessica riuscì a reggere la sua, nonostante la manetta che la teneva ancora imprigionata. Il problema è che, almeno così, non c’era verso di poterlo bere.  
“Un brindisi?” propose lui, scontrando i bicchieri.  
“A cosa? E poi soprattutto come faccio? Mi prendi in giro?” si accigliò lei, accendendosi però di entusiasmo quando lo vide estrarre qualcosa dal taschino della camicia.  
Era una chiave. E lei aveva capito benissimo cosa avrebbe aperto.  
  
“Al fatto che sto per liberarti.” le annunciò Kevin, prendendo le flute e appoggiandole a terra, per facilitarsi quel proposito.  
  
Non appena Jessica sentì il liberatorio scatto metallico, la prima cosa che fece fu massaggiarsi i polsi, anche se non erano poi così malconci.  
  
La seconda fu spingere Kevin sul letto fino a distenderlo, prima di salire a cavalcioni su di lui e baciarlo con foga, mentre le sue mani vagavano ovunque, dai capelli, alle spalle, ai pettorali, allo stomaco, alla pancia, giocherellando col suo ombelico.  


“Sapevo che stavo facendo la scelta giusta!” le sorrise appagato lui.  
“Siamo ancora in zona ‘bella serata’!” ammiccò lei, prima di ricordarsi che poteva fare di più.  
  
Allungò un braccio per recuperare il tubetto di panna e agguantare anche un paio di fragole.  
  
Spruzzò la panna nel suo ombelico e ci adagiò sopra una fragola, mangiandola direttamente da lì, alternando i morsi al frutto a quelli sulla sua carne, con in più quel tocco di dolcezza che dava la panna.  
  
Kevin era in pieno godimento, con gli occhi chiusi, perso nel suo mondo dove lei regnava sovrana.  
“Ooops, potrei averti sporcato la camicia!” esclamò lei, con finto fare preoccupato.  
  
Questo lo riportò sul pianeta Terra.  
Probabilmente chiunque si fosse macchiato di un tale sacrilegio sarebbe andato incontro a una morte orribile architettata nel più torbido dei modi; ma non Jessica, mai la sua Jessica.  
  
“Cosa cazzo vuoi che me ne freghi in questo momento della mia camicia?” ringhiò, spingendosi contro di lei e ribaltando le posizioni.  
Lei ridacchiò eccitata, attendendo la sua prossima mossa.  
  
“Però, a differenza tua, io alle cose belle ci tengo, quindi fammi preservare almeno questo!” disse, prima di sfilarle il baby doll, ora che finalmente poteva, senza che lei opponesse la benché minima resistenza.  
  
Non seppe mai cosa pianificava di fargli Jessica con la seconda fragola, perchè gliela strappò di mano, spremendola su tutto il suo corpo, in una moltitudine di striature rosse e dense che la cosparsero ovunque, soprattutto sui seni ora denudati.  
Lui andò a lambirne ogni segmento, leccando, succhiando e mordendo ogni centimetro di pelle.  
Lei urlò dal piacere, convinta che ormai in quell’edificio ci fossero solo loro. E più lei urlava più lui si eccitava.  
Poteva sentire la sua virilità premerle contro un fianco, ancora intrappolata nei boxer.  
Ci sarebbe stato tempo per quello.  
  
Jessica prese la sua flute e versò parte dello Champagne sul petto di Kevin, deliziato da quel liquido ghiacciato e frizzantino sul suo corpo.  
Ci pensò la bocca caldissima, così come la lingua, della ragazza a ripulirlo a dovere.  
Lui preferì giocare un altro po’ con la panna, creando dei graziosi cupcake suoi seni sodi di Jessica, per poi divorarli a modo suo.  
La bella mora stava andando a fuoco, prima di sentirsi raggelare per tutto il corpo.  
  
Kevin aveva preso dal secchiello alcuni cubetti di ghiaccio, passandogliene uno dietro al collo, con le gocce che scendevano fin dietro la schiena.  
Due cubetti li stava rigirando attorno ai suoi capezzoli, uno per parte, abbracciandola da dietro.  
Lei inclinò la testa all’indietro, prendendolo per la nuca e tirandolo a sé per un bacio di cui avvertiva già la mancanza.  
Lui la baciò con ardore, prima di far scivolare quel che rimaneva dei ghiaccioli dentro i suoi slippini.  
“Bastardo!” si inarcò lei, fremendo tutta per quella mossa inaspettata.  
“Stavo solo domando l’incendio.” mormorò lui contro la sua bocca.  
  
C’era una domanda che aveva in serbo da un po’, un dubbio che le attanagliava le viscere, qualcosa su cui doveva fare assolutamente chiarezza.  
“Le facevi anche con Hope tutte queste cose?” si decise a chiedergli una volta per tutte.  
  
“Sei gelosa!” ridacchiò lui.  
Era qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
Sapeva benissimo che non poteva essere amore, ma … allora qualcosa per lui Jessica lo provava.  
  
“Non hai risposto!” sibilò lei.  
“Non mi è mai importato alcunchè di Hope, avrei potuto prendere un’altra sciacquetta qualunque della quale mi sarebbe ugualmente importato meno di nulla!” rispose lui, guardandola serio. “Quello che le ho fatto; sì, sono il primo a riconoscere che sia stato stupro. Non c’è mai stato nemmeno un briciolo d’amore, né un vago sentimento. Tutto quello che ho fatto, l’ho fatto per attirare la tua attenzione, Jessica, nient’altro.”  
“Potevi averla anche con metodi meno drastici!” ribatté lei.  
“Davvero, Jessica?” la scrutò a fondo lui, sapendo già di aver ragione. “Piuttosto, tutto quello che c’è stato fra noi… hai idea di quanto mi ferisci quando lo riduci tutto a quella parola orribile che sai che odio, almeno quando si tratta di noi?” l’affrontò lui.  
“Non c’è nessun fottutissimo noi!” ringhiò lei.  
“Disse la fanciulla che ho fra le mie braccia da più di un’ora e che si scioglie come argilla al mio tocco.” sottolineò lui, divertito, stringendola in un abbraccio dal quale lei non si divincolò e non solo perché era priva di poteri.  
  
Per quanto le costasse ammetterlo, lei in quelle braccia ci stava benissimo.  
  
“È vero, tesoro, può darsi che io ti abbia dato giusto una piccola spinta, ma nella direzione in cui tu volevi già andare.” si giustificò lui e lei non se la sentì di controbattere. “Dillo che in fondo lo volevi anche tu, mi volevi.” la esortò lui, non con un comando, solo con una supplica, mentre continuava ad abbracciarla.

“Sì, in fondo, in fondo, una parte di me lo voleva, ma solo una parte!” precisò lei.  
  
Per lui fu più che sufficiente.  
  
“Però l’intera me ti desidera ora!” aggiunse lei, succube della passione, liberandosi da quell’abbraccio per stenderlo sotto di sé, nuovamente.  
“Allora, prendimi!” la incitò lui, con la voce resa roca dalla lussuria che sfavillava anche nei suoi occhi.  
Era troppo per Jessica.  
  
Si avventò su di lui, per l’ennesimo bacio famelico, mentre le mani percorrevano il bordo dei suoi boxer, prima di infilarvi entrambi i pollici e tirarli giù, con uno strattone deciso.

Fu accolta dalla sua erezione, pulsante e fremente di ricevere tutte le sue attenzioni.

Jessica non usò nè panna, nè fragole, né champagne. Voleva che il suo sapore rimanesse autentico.

Le sue mani, la sua lingua e la sua bocca gli regalarono ondate di piacere indescrivibile, prima di esplodere dentro la sua bocca, che non lasciò sprecata nemmeno una goccia.

Fu il turno dell’uomo di sbarazzarsi delle sue mutandine e affondare la testa fra le sue cosce, con l’intento di portarla all’oblio, per poi assaporare il suo dolce nettare.  


Coi capelli scarmigliati, le labbra gonfie di baci, i respiri tramutati in affanni, i due si scambiarono uno sguardo di intesa.

Quello di due persone pronte a donarsi l’uno all’altra.

Avevano giocato abbastanza.

  
Kevin la baciò per tutto il tempo, entrando in lei gradualmente, con calma e dolcezza, come il più premuroso degli amanti.

Lei accolse tutte le sue spinte, incitandolo ad aumentare il ritmo, muovendo il bacino in perfetta sincronia con il suo.

Persero la cognizione del tempo di quell’amplesso; ma lei fu la prima a raggiungere l’apice.

Lui la raggiunse nell’estasi dei sensi poco dopo, svuotato, ma più appagato che mai.

Rimasero così, abbracciati una all’altro senza dire nulla, lasciando che parlassero solo gli occhi per loro, per un tempo indefinito.  
  
“Tesoro, a occhio e croce si saranno fatte le tre o le quattro di mattina, che ne dici se dormiamo un po’?” disse lui, rivestendosi.  


Lei seguì lo stesso esempio, con il poco che aveva a disposizione.

Pensava che lui se ne andasse via, tornando nel lussuoso comfort della sua camera da letto.

In fondo, aveva già ottenuto quello che voleva da lei.

Invece fu sorpresa di vederlo mettersi sotto le coperte, invitandola a fare altrettanto.

“Okay, puoi rimanere, ma vedi di restartene confinato nel tuo lato!” gli intimò, scontrosa.  


Lui emise una risatina.

“Tanto sarai tu a venire da me.” replicò, girandosi per un ultimo bacetto, prima di tornare dalla sua parte.  
  
“Buonanotte, Jessy!” disse, spegnendo la luce.  
“‘Notte, Kevvy..” mugugnò lei, già mezza addormentata.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------   
  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, Jessica non seppe dire con precisione che ore fossero.

Potevano essere le sette del mattino, così come potevano essere le due del pomeriggio. La stanza era avvolta dal buio più completo e non c’era alcun orologio digitale col quadrante illuminato in giro.

Tuttavia, di qualcosa di accorse.

Non che Kevin glielo avesse ordinato, del resto non poteva; più che altro glielo aveva predetto.

A furia di rigirarsi nel sonno era stata lei a invadere il suo spazio, finendo con la testa sul suo petto.

E lui, di riflesso o meno, le aveva avvolto un braccio attorno alla vita.

Sarebbe stato facile tornare dalla sua parte. Un movimento veloce e silenzioso, con ogni probabilità lui nemmeno si sarebbe svegliato.

“Ma sì, al diavolo!” borbottò Jessica, riaddormentandosi esattamente lì dov’era, perfino stringendosi un po’ di più a lui.

Quello che non poteva sapere lei era che anche Kevin si era svegliato, percependo la sua agitazione, per poi udire quella frase. E infine l’aveva sentita più vicina.

Aveva capito che cos’era accaduto e un sorriso fiero si era dipinto sul suo volto, prima che si riaddormentasse, felice.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------   
  
Quando Kevin si risvegliò una volte per tutte, trovò la luce già accesa.  
Alzandosi e andando a tentoni al buio, la ragazza doveva aver trovato l’interruttore della luce.  
E Jessica se ne stava lì, seduta a gambe incrociate sulla sua parte di letto con in grembo la ciotola delle fragole,e si ingozzava di quei rossi frutti dolci e aciduli insieme, alternando generosi getti di panna montata che si spruzzava direttamente in bocca.  
  
Era lontano anni luce dalla versione sexy della notte di fuoco che avevano trascorso...ma tutto sommato a lui piaceva anche così, col suo lato più ruspante, ruvido e grezzo.  
  
“Finalmente sei sveglio!” sbuffò lei, tirandogli una fragola. “La prossima volta che decidi di rapirmi, almeno mettimi una TV 42 pollici con tutti gli streaming possibili immaginabili! Io così mi annoio a morte! Sarai anche ricco, ma sei più spilorcio di Paperon’ De Paperoni!” lo sbeffeggiò lei.  
  
Lui rise, per poi avvicinarsi alla ragazza, rubandole una fragola dalla ciotola.  
“La prossima volta? Signorina Jones, ci sta prendendo gusto a essere rapita da me?” giocò con lei, mentre mangiava la fragola.  
“Dicevo per dire. Non si faccia troppe illusioni, Signor Thompson!” replicò lei, sulla sua stessa falsa riga.  
“Che poi, rapita… che parolone! Avresti potuto benissimo andare via, la porta è aperta!” fece spallucce lui, mangiando un’altra fragola.  
“Ci sono due cose che mi mancano per potermene andare: i miei vestiti e i miei poteri!” sbottò lei. “Se avessi almeno i secondi me ne potrei anche fregare dei primi!”   
  
“Ah. E io che pensavo fossi rimasta perché ti piace guardarmi dormire!” si finse deluso lui.  
“Almeno potevi toglierti la camicia e dormire a pancia in giù, così potevo contare i nei sulla tua schiena per passare il tempo!” sbuffò un’altra volta lei.  
“Sbaglio o volevi che la camicia non me la levassi mai?” le fece notare lui.  
“Ma non devi prendere alla lettera tutto quello che dico io… mica sono te!” replicò lei, strappandogli un altro sorriso, prima che l’occhio gli cadesse sul proprio orologio.  
“Accidenti, sono le 18:30, ma quanto ho dormito? Devi avermi sconquassato per bene!” commentò lui, piacevolmente divertito.  
“Hai fatto il tuo lavoro anche tu, io sono sveglia da non molto più di te…” ammise lei.  
“Ci resta ancora qualche ora… qualche idea di come trascorrerla?” ammiccò lui, seducente, inarcando il sopracciglio.  
  
“Hai ragione, ecco come inganneremo il tempo. Parlando.” decise lei.  
“Non è proprio ciò che avevo in mente!” alzò gli occhi lui. “Almeno non ti puoi fare qualche selfie e mandarmelo sul cellulare?” azzardò, rivangando abitudini nemmeno troppo vecchie.  
“Niente da fare, caro il mio stalker pervertito!” ribatté Jessica, tirando a sé la sua giacca, visto che era rimasto solo con la camicia.  
“Ecco, almeno così non ti distrai!” disse, indossandola. “E ora raccontami qualcosa che non so!”  
“Non mi dovrei distrarre? Tesoro, così sei ancora di più una visione!” sussurrò lui, divorandola con gli occhi.  
  
“Zitto e parla!” si stizzì lei, avvolgendosi ulteriormente in quella giacca che sapeva così di lui.  
“Cosa vuoi sapere?”  
“Qualsiasi cosa. Un episodio felice della tua infanzia, ne avrai pur uno, prima che cominciassero gli esperimenti… oppure qualcosa che ricordi con particolare soddisfazione… o ancora... dimmi com’è avere il tuo potere!” lo spronò lei.  
“E tu poi farai lo stesso?” domandò lui.  
“Può darsi.” fece spallucce lei, prima di alzarsi e recuperare qualcosa di importante dal frigo bar.  
“Magari questo ci renderà tutto più facile!” disse, prendendo una sorsata di Champagne direttamente dalla bottiglia e passandola a lui.  
  
E parlarono, a lungo, dei loro ricordi, delle sensazioni, di episodi particolari che avevano vissuto.  
Il tempo passò in fretta e Kevin si accorse che erano già le otto di sera.  
Circa un’ora prima che Jessica riacquisisse i suoi poteri.  
Era meglio agire per tempo.  
  
“Dimmi, cara, vuoi ancora del cibo Cinese?” le offrì, casuale.  
“No, sto a posto!” fece spallucce lei.  
“Peccato, perché stavolta sarebbe arrivato in orario…” disse l’uomo, con un tono di voce che stava già assumendo un tono più tetro. “Dico bene, ragazzo delle consegne?” alzò di proposito la voce.  
“Ss.. sì S-signore… vuole altro?” rispose a stenti una voce dall’altra parte della porta.

Il proprietario di quella voce probabilmente non dormiva, non si muoveva e non aveva più espletato alcun altro bisogno primario da quando era lì.

“Ma… è rimasto qui … tutto questo tempo?” chiese confusa Jessica.  
“Certo che sì, perché gliel’ho ordinato io!” rispose mellifluo Kevin.  
“Ma… se lo hai fatto dopo che… allora come…” bofonchiò Jessica, scattando in piedi e cominciando a fare avanti e indietro nervosamente per la stanza.

Killgrave sogghignò malefico, restandosene comodamente seduto sul letto.

“Ora puoi andare, ragazzo delle consegne. Però fallo cadendo rovinosamente dalle scale e rompiti il collo, grazie!” comandò, impietoso.

Jessica non poté fare altro che attendere, inerme e terrorizzata, sentendo il rumore della caduta e le urla del malcapitato, prima che morisse inevitablmente.

“Oh andiamo, probabilmente ci ha anche sentiti fare l’amore… perché è quello che abbiamo fatto, Jessica, che ti piaccia o no!” la anticipò Kevin, prima che lei potesse controbattere. “E non avresti voluto nemmeno tu che andasse in giro a raccontarlo a qualcuno, no? E poi questo gli insegnerà ad essere puntuali la prossima volta. Non puoi scrivere ‘Consegna in quindici minuti’ sul depliant e poi mettercene diciannove!” spiegò, come se si fosse limitato a lasciare una recensione negativa su Tripadvisor.

Jessica raccolse le idee, aggrottò le ciglia e lo fissò glaciale.

“Tu non sei cambiato affatto, non hai smesso nemmeno per un secondo di avere i tuoi poteri!” inveì contro di lui.  
  
“Ci sei arrivata finalmente! Oltre ai tuoi poteri, pensavo di averti tolto anche la tua intelligenza!” ribatté spavaldo lui.   
  
“Che cosa ti sei iniettato allora?” lo interrogò.

“Un blando vaccino antinfluenzale, avevi indovinato fin da subito!” la sbeffeggiò lui, facendole anche un applauso per denigrarla.  
  
Dimenticandosi delle condizioni in cui era, Jessica si scagliò contro di lui, furibonda; ma, ridendo, lui parò senza problemi tutti i suoi colpi.  
  
“Rilassati, Jess, in fondo ti sto dando una bella notizia, almeno per te… non ti rendi conto di cos’è successo? Quel comando che ti ho dato e tu non hai eseguito? Lo sapevo che non lo avresti mai fatto. Non ho più alcun controllo su di te. Almeno per ora.” spiegò, tenendola ferma, mentre la spingeva nuovamente contro il letto, togliendole la giacca.  
  
Jessica sgranò gli occhi, recependo quelle informazioni.  
  
“Sì, hai capito bene. Tanto prima o poi lo avresti scoperto comunque, tanto valeva dirtelo personalmente, cogliendone qualche piccolo vantaggio!” fece un sorrisetto sfrontato lui, facendo schioccare la lingua contro i denti, mentre si rimetteva la sua giacca.  
  
“Sei un lurido verme schifoso!” gli sputò contro la ragazza.  
“Con cui tu hai fatto del notevole sesso!” la corresse lui, beffardo, sfilandole il babydoll e recuperando in fretta le manette.  
  
Jessica arrossì a vista d’occhio, non tanto per quel che aveva fatto, ma per ciò che aveva detto.  
Nè più nè meno che la verità.  
  
Con la poca resistenza che poteva opporgli, la giovane si ritrovò nuovamente imprigionata al letto nel giro di pochi secondi.  
“Bastardo, io ti…” ringhiò lei, che almeno non era stata imbavagliata.  
  
“Però dicevo sul serio riguardo al vaccino che ti hanno somministrato. Tra meno di un’ora riavrai i tuoi poteri…. e io sarò già lontano da qui!” la avvertì.  
  
Tutto sommato, Jessica fu sollevata nell’udire quella notizia.

“E questo viene via con me! Tanto hai detto che una volta recuperati i tuoi poteri dei tuoi vestiti te ne sarebbe importato poco… e non è che tu possa correre il rischio di far brutti incontri!” aggiunse lui, agitando davanti ai suoi occhi il babydoll. “Così avrò due bei souvenir di questa deliziante esperienza!”

“Perché due?” lo guardò di traverso lei.  
  
Killgrave ridacchiò.

“Non ti sei nemmeno accorta della telecamera che ci ha ripresi per tutto il tempo e intendo proprio tutto il tempo!” la informò, prima di avvicinarsi alla porta.  
  
Tuttavia, prima c’era ancora una cosa che doveva dirle e si voltò verso di lei.  
“Quel ragazzo delle consegne sarebbe potuto rimanere lì fino a quasi le dieci. Ventiquattro ore. Non più dodici. Questa è la nuova durata del mio effetto. Sto diventando sempre più forte, Jessica, e prima o poi tornerò ad esercitare il mio potere anche su di te, piccola!” le fece l’occhiolino, soffiando un bacio nella sua direzione, prima di lasciare la stanza e dileguarsi.

Poteva potenziarsi anche quarantotto di ore, Jessica non gli avrebbe mai più permesso di avere il controllo su di lei.  
Per il momento, incazzata come non mai, non vedeva l’ora di riappropriarsi dei suoi poteri, spezzare quelle manette come se fossero di carta e tornarsene a casa, anche con addosso solo un paio di slip e nient’altro.  
Poi avrebbe cercato Killgrave e lo avrebbe trovato anche in capo al mondo, con un solo obiettivo: vendicarsi.   
A modo suo.  
  
\--   
FINE   
  
_Allora, nel caso vi stiate chiedendo cosa indossano, questo è il babydoll che ho immaginato per lei ^^_  
  
_ <http://www.crazydiamondforyou.it/Viola-SamMoSonDonna-Intimo-Donna-Plus-Size-Babydoll-Lace-Sete-Intimates-Camicie-da-Notte-Lingerie-Camicia-da-Notte-Set-di-Perizoma-IIjfXT9d98m1D-p-3458.html> _  
  
_Mentre lui con questi addosso ce lo vedrei benissimo ^^_  
_<https://picclick.fr/Nike-Boxer-7-Volley-Short-Blu-173968876689.html#&gid=1&pid=1> _  
  
_Spero vi sia piaciuta, davvero credevate si fosse tolto i poteri sul serio? ^^’ Più che altro, mi auguro vi sia sembrato abbastanza IC  
  
Non so se vi faccia piacere saperlo o meno, ma ci sarà un sequel (credo sarà una oneshot, ma siccome doveva esserlo anche questa… non garantisco più nulla ^^ ‘ ) e utilizzerò un altro prompt_  
  
  
_Non vi nascondo nemmeno che, prompt o no, mi ispira prima o poi scrivere due fanfic distorte: una in cui è Jessica a cedere al lato oscuro … e l’altra dove invece è Killy a sforzarsi di diventar buono per lei … ripeto, questi due mi hanno fregato ^^’_  
_Ma per chi segue anche gli altri fandom, non temete, non abbandono nulla, anzi, tra qualche giorno potrei aggiornare anche in zona ‘Fright Night’  
  
Nel frattempo, grazie mille per essere passate di qui, se vorrete lasciarmi un parere (fosse anche una bandiera arancione) ve ne sarò ipergrata <3 _   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ho combattuto a lungo con il cursore che si ostinava a mettere ‘romantico’ fra i generi per questa storia … perchè vi assicuro che ero tentata, ma poi, visto il soggetto in questione, sarebbe stato un vero controsenso metterlo, anche perché io so che cosa accade nella seconda e ultima parte… oltre all’incendio che sta per divampare fra quei due!
> 
> Quindi, spero di incuriosirvi e che vi sia piaciuta questa prima parte.
> 
> Chi mi conosce sa quanto terrorizzata io sia quando affronto un nuovo fandom… spero di non aver fatto dei colossali pasticci con questi due (che mi hanno fuso il cervello ancora prima di finire di vederla tutta la season 1 (sigh :’( ) ) 
> 
> Non scrivevo fanfiction het da una vita ^^’ 
> 
> Ah, sono innamorata del modo di mettere i titoli nella versione originale, quindi ho voluto umilmente imitarlo.
> 
> Jessica dice 'Oh, shit' almeno 20 volte a episodio, quindi questa cosa non potevo non sfruttarla XD
> 
> Se vi va di lasciarmi un parere mi farete davvero, davvero, davvero felice.


End file.
